1. Field of the Invention
Modern internal combustion engine design is undergoing important changes to meet stricter standards concerning engine and exhaust gas emissions. A major change in engine design recently adopted is the feeding of blow-by gases from the crankcase zone of the engine into the intake air supply to the carburetor just below the atmosphere as in the past. The blow-by gases contain substantial amounts of deposit-forming substances and are known to form deposits in and around the throttle plate area of the carburetor. These deposits restrict the flow of air through the carburetor at idle and at low speeds so that an overrich fuel mixture results. This condition produces rough engine idling, stalling and also results in excessive hydrocarbon exhaust emissions to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,479 discloses a detergent motor fuel composition containing a substituted asparagine as the effective detergent and its disclosure is incorporated herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,351 discloses an anti-knock motor fuel composition containing a cyclopentadienyl manganese tricarbonyl compound and this disclosure is incorporated herein.